Alex Dax
Alex is one of the main characters in the Ben -X- Comic series. She's an Umvrian from the planet Umbriania, located in the Ghraff galaxy. She's the supposed last of her kind but because of a message from her so called 'dead' brother, she has her hopes. A full character picture chart here. First Appearance She first appears in Issue #1. The Tomboy Princess. As Ben and Kevin are chatting, a fireball hurtles out of the sky, crashing into a forest. Alex is found naked inside the huge crater rather dissoriented. She introduces herself, leading Kevin to accuse her of being a wanted criminal. She confirms the accusation leading to a confusing confersation between her and Ben. General Appearance Alex can change her form to be older or younger. She tends to stay in the form of a tween though. She has almost tangerine skin and pointed ears. Her hair is ankle long, jet black, with short or long orchid purple bangs. Her eyes are almond shaped and slit like a cats. They are also orchid purple and glow in dark or dim light. She always wears a black silk choker necklace, endorned with a long purple crystal, said to be a shard of chaos. Her clothes can also change form as she wills so they differ from time to time. Usually she wears a long sleeved red v-neck shirt with 2 black vertical stripes down the front, with a navy blue short sleeved hoodie with black accents. Her pants are regular denem jeans, and red converse for shoes. Personality Alex is a hardy, boy-ish girl. She loves videogames and getting dirty. She also has an intellegent and elegant air to her, the prominant princess inside. She's usually lazy, or extremely hyper, whichever she wants to be, it's always a handful. She's cocky and arrogant, as with most heros and villains. Even though she doesn't show it, she cares deeply for her 'henchman' Albedo . She rescued him from his demise afterall. The two do everything together, eating, bathing, robbing jewelry stores....ect. Albedo's company rids her of lonelyness that plagued her for so many years, so she's not planning on getting rid of him anytime soon. Alex may be a wanted criminal, but that doesn't stop her from helping others in paril. Albedo as an example of her kinder heart. She later ends up helping Ben excape the Plumbers wrong accusions of treason, and helps him take down the threat to the universe. Truely all she wants to do is find her possibly surviving family and go home, but that's impossible due to the prize for her head, and the fact her entire galaxy was wiped off the map. Powers and Abilitys Alex has many different and powerful abilitys. She has hightened sences and physical ability, plus 11,000 years of combat experience. She's a force to be reckoned with. She has the power to summon a purple fire, using it so throw fireballs, add a searing pain to a punch or power a super kick. She can even form in into many different items such as swords, rings, ropes and sheilds. The tempature of the fire starts at 400 degrees farenhight and up. Her shadow form is rarely used. It turns her body into a shadow, able to phase through objects and dissapear into the darkness. Alex's dragon form is a mix of a eastern and western dragon, having black fur, dark grey underbelly scales, golden horns and back spikes and large black and white striped wings. All the attributes of a dragon are incuded. The tail, however, almost resembles a mace. She also has a 'fight form' which in her arms and legs turn into dragon appendages, she grows a tail, wings and horns whle remaining in a human figure. Her goddess form is her true form. She has the wings, tail, arms, legs and horns of her dragon, but is an older more magestic age-look. She gains a whole other outfit that represents the universe. In this form she can do anything, so she only turns into it when it's absolutely nessisary. Alex can also preform a time jump. She can go backwards or forwards in time as she pleases, but again, she only uses this ability is nessisary to prevent wormholes or tears in the fabric of time and space. That would not end well. Another ability is her ability to change her appearance at will. She can appear younger, older, or as a whole other being, but retaining her original color features. Biography Alex is the princess of a planet far away in the Ghraff galaxy. She lived there for 1,000 years. At that time, a war broke out, engulfing the galaxy. The war was to eliminate all Umvrian, the creators and gods of the universe, to gain control over it. Alex fought bravely by the side of her siblings and father, the king Jamivrath. Sadly the war destroyed the fertile lands of Umbriania, and killed off over half the Umvrian population. Alex was ordered to flee, shoved into an excape pod by her elder brother, Emeraldum. As the shuttle took off, she was sent far away, for the enemy had gained enough power to control the Suns sending all of them, to super nova. Alex then crashed on a young, unknown planet in the Milky Way galaxy, called Earth by it's natives. Alex came in contact with many of the cultures on the planet, and helped them develop for thousands of years, till humans started to break away from her power. In total, she resided on Earth for 10,020 years. More will be added. Love Intrests Believe it or not, Alex does have her intrests in boys now and then. Albedo Alex and Albedo get along well, the two do everything together, eating, bathing, sleeping, ect. Alex saved Albedo from his untimely demise after she found his escape pod wreckage washed up on a beach. Useing some remedies she revived him. Albedo, being greatful, offered her anything in return, so Alex complied and commanded that he become her henchman. After a year being together Albedo would to practically anything to keep his 'master' safe, including puting himself in harms way. Albedo then aims only to get Alex's effections, always doing something in her name. After bathing, he would usually brush her long hair, finding content in it. Later on, Alex finally caves into Albedo's advances and agrees to mate with him, but a mission gone bad tears the two lovers apart forever. Ben Ben and Alex learn to get along after Ben was ordered by Alex to help her find her missing brother. Although she more or so only has a thing for eating him. She finds male, brunette, Humans a tasty delecacy. She gains Ben's effections but is slow to return them. Trivia *Alex was originally a character for a videogame called'' Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy''. She was meant to be an Egyptian demigod, who had allied with the main character, Sphinx. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroines Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Females Category:Female Aliens